


A Lot to Catch Up On

by thisbluegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Not even a smidgen of plot, Porn, all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluegirl/pseuds/thisbluegirl
Summary: “Do you think they all know?”Anthony gives a low chuckle. “Baby, I’ve got news for you.”Seb suppresses a shiver, imagining Mackie’s response:Everyone in America – hell, in the world – can tell you’re a submissive little slut, Sebastian.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you take me (higher than the rest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604172) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> This work shamelessly follows on the heels of notcaycepollard's you take me (higher than the rest) because I was Evanstan all the way and she gave me all the Stackie feels, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about subby Seb getting his hair pulled and face slapped by gentle dom Anthony Mackie. Please go read her stories and revel in their perfection.

Seb is on his knees between Mackie’s outstretched legs, and Anthony is stroking his hair, watching Seb’s face intently. He hasn’t gone under again quite so hard or fast as he did the first time, but Anthony is still taking care.

It’s only been a few weeks since this whole thing started, and now Seb doesn’t know how he managed without it. It goes in cycles. There’ll be a couple of whirlwind days of press, Anthony teasing him in front of reporters, on camera, calling him “Sexy Seabass,” complimenting his eyes or his hair, touching him so casually, until Seb just wants to crawl out of his skin. When Mackie finally sees him fidgeting and biting his lip, he drags Seb into his suite. With a touch, he puts Seb on his knees and everything goes quiet. The whole world shrinks down to Anthony’s hands on his skin, Anthony’s voice in his ear, Anthony’s taste in his mouth, and finally Seb can breathe.

As he looks up at Anthony’s steady brown eyes, a thought that’s been simmering in the back of Seb’s mind finally bubbles up and bursts from his lips.

“Do you think they all know?”

Anthony’s fingers catch briefly in Seb’s hair. He cocks an eyebrow. “Know what?”

“Like you did. About me. Do you think they can tell?” Seb can’t decide if it’s curiosity or masochism that has him asking.

 “Who’s _they_?” Anthony asks. “Like Evans and Hayley and them?”

Seb’s eyes flutter shut, face flushing with heat. “Yeah…”

Anthony gives a low chuckle. “Baby, I’ve got news for you.”

Seb suppresses a shiver, imagining Mackie’s response: _Everyone in America – hell, in the world – can tell you’re a submissive little slut, Sebastian._ He feels the flush on his cheeks spread down his throat.

“Sebastian. Anybody who’s been on set with you knows about your praise kink,” Mackie says.

Seb’s brow furrows.

“What,” Mackie grins. “You don’t think most actors have a serious attention-seeking habit? Why else are we in this business, Sebastian?”

Seb’s lips quirk up in a smile and he opens his eyes to meet Mackie’s again. That gap-toothed grin makes his stomach flip. “Okay, I guess you’ve got a point.”

“But yes,” Mackie says, patting Seb’s cheek. “I think Evans and Hayley both know _all_ about your not-so-secret subby side.”

This time, Seb can’t suppress the shiver.

“Oh, so that’s how it is?”

Seb feels the flush crawl over his shoulders and down his chest.

“Oh, baby, you _want_ them to know, don’t you?”

Seb shakes his head, trying to get his too-long bangs to hide his face. “Nuh-uh, Sebastian,” Anthony scolds, tipping Seb’s face back up. “Look at me.”

Seb’s pulse is hammering in his throat and he wants to look anywhere but at the knowing smirk on Anthony’s face.

“Hey,” Anthony murmurs. “Too much?”

Seb shakes his head again, harder, and shifts his hips to relieve some of the growing pressure on his dick, which has decided this is absolutely _not_ too much.

Of course Anthony notices. This time, his throaty chuckle has a gleefully wicked edge to it.

“Why, Sebastian Stan. Is this an exhibitionist kink I see?” He twists his fingers deeper in Seb’s hair, and Seb’s breath catches in his throat. “Uh-huh, I know just how this’ll go. After press one night, when you’re so wound up you can’t stand it, I’ll invite the others back to the suite. We’ll be waiting for them.”

Seb’s dick gives another interested twitch, and his face flushes even deeper. His hands, clutched unhelpfully in his lap until now, have balled into fists. Mackie loosens his grip on Seb’s hair, moving to cup Seb’s jaw as he studies his face intently. Whatever Anthony sees has him nodding approvingly. _Fuck_ , what Seb wouldn’t do to get Mackie to look at him like that all the time.

“Kneel up, Sebastian,” Mackie says. “Show me how good you can be.”

Seb swallows a whine as he rises up on his knees and clasps hands to elbows behind his back, grateful to have something to do with his hands. The erection straining at the fly of his jeans is now achingly obvious.

“C’mon, baby, let’s get you out of those clothes. Show us how pretty you are,” Mackie says. Warmth unfurls in Seb’s chest at the praise.

Anthony sits back and stretches his arms out across the back of the couch, a smirk curling his lips as he watches. “Stand up. Go on. Give us a little show.”

Seb bites his lip as he rises and notices the flare of Anthony’s nostrils. He hitches the hem of his shirt up over his hipbones, draws it slowly higher to reveal the cut of muscle at his waist and the flat planes of his stomach, tugs one side up to expose a hard pebbled nipple, then drops the shirt back into place and turns around. He reaches an arm back and pulls the shirt slowly up over his head, giving Mackie a good view of the muscles in his back rippling. He knows Mackie’s the only one watching, but he feels like half a dozen pairs of eyes are on him and it makes goosebumps rise on his bare skin.

Seb’s been barefoot since he walked through the door, and he’s not wearing a belt, so all he has left to manage are the button flies of his jeans. He faces Mackie again as he pops open each button, slowly revealing that he’s wearing nothing underneath. Mackie is watching him appraisingly, an eyebrow arching as Seb’s cock bobs into view. Seb turns around and shifts his hips sinuously from side to side as he draws the slim-fit jeans over his ass, bending further and further as he works them down his thighs and steps out of them. As many eyes as he felt on him before, now it’s double.

He licks his lips as he straightens up and turns around, and Anthony’s gaze drags down from Seb’s mouth to his dick, which is apparently completely on board with this game, throbbing in time with Seb’s pulse. Mackie palms himself through his jeans and Seb’s cock jumps in response.

“So pretty, baby,” Mackie croons. Seb barely stifles a whimper in his throat. Mackie lifts his hand from his lap and makes a little come-here gesture.

Seb drops to his knees and fits himself between Anthony’s knees again, looking up from under his lashes to catch the hungry expression growing on Mackie’s face. Anthony yanks his own shirt off and tosses it aside.

“C’mere,” Anthony says through a groan, catching Seb under the chin and drawing him in for a searing kiss. This time, Seb can’t stifle the whimper, and he moans aloud as Mackie’s teeth catch on his lower lip.

Anthony slides his hand along Seb’s jaw and around to the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in the hair at Seb’s nape and tugging. Seb’s eyelids flutter shut and he feels himself slipping under.

“Who’s watching, Sebastian?” Anthony mouths along Seb’s jaw. “Is it just me? Is it Evans? It’s Evans, for sure, huh?” Seb’s cock throbs against the couch cushion where he’s pressed up between Mackie’s legs.

“You know he already knows,” Mackie says. “That leg of the press tour in China? He was practically domming you himself.” Seb’s face burns, remembering. _Pay attention, Seb. I got you, Sebby._

“And that little blushy thing you get going whenever he says nice things about you? Yeah, he definitely knows. You think he’d wanna watch you be good for me?” Mackie asks, voice going dark and dirty, and Jesus, if Seb wasn’t already on his knees, he thinks he’d collapse.

“Think he’d watch you with that cool blue gaze of his?” Seb’s breath stutters. _God_ , Chris could do more than just watch, as far as Seb’s concerned. “Or you think he’d get all hot and bothered?” Sebastian shivers from head to toe. “Yeah, baby, you like that idea, huh?” Anthony tugs Seb’s hair harder, lifts his other hand to cup Seb’s chin, drags his thumb over Seb’s mouth.

“Hayley, too?” Mackie murmurs, and Seb whines against his thumb. “Yeah, she knows what’s up. You’d be a good boy for her, too, huh, Sebastian.” It’s not a question. _Holy fuck_ , how does Mackie see through him like this? He wraps his lips around Mackie’s thumb and sucks.

“How ‘bout RDJ?” Seb’s eyes fly open and his teeth clamp down on Mackie’s thumb. He’s caught between panic and desire and he can’t decide if he’s more turned on or terrified by the idea of _Robert Downey, Junior_ knowing that Sebastian Stan craves getting on his knees with a dick in his mouth.

“Redford?” Mackie asks, the name like a dirty secret on his lips, pressed right up against Seb’s ear. “Yeahhhhh, definitely Redford.” Seb’s groans and squeezes his eyes shut, and his dick throbs, leaking pre-come all over the couch. And he should’ve expected it, but the slap seems to come out of nowhere, and he cries out, suddenly on the verge of coming. Mackie catches him under the chin and tilts his head up, his thumb stroking over the sting.

“Look at me, Sebastian.” Seb does.

“Don’t come,” Mackie says. Seb nods frantically.

“Doing okay?” he asks, eyes warm, hand slipping deeper into Sebastian’s hair to give him a little shake.

“Yes,” Seb breathes. “Please, keep going.”

Mackie grins at him, just a hint of evil on his lips, and god, Seb just wants Anthony to take him apart.

“You don’t think Redford knew how hard you got thinking about him slapping the shit out of you? Look at you. You love it.” Seb’s whole body convulses. He’s so turned on now he can’t even form a coherent thought.

Mackie uses his hand in Seb’s hair to drag Seb up against him, bare chest to bare chest, and Seb whines at the feel of his cock catching against the denim of Mackie’s jeans. Anthony practically hauls Seb over his shoulder, getting his head under Seb’s arm and his arms around Seb’s waist and running his hands all over Seb’s bare skin to his hips. Mackie hums approvingly and pulls Seb closer, trapping Seb’s cock against his abdomen, and lets his hands glide down over the curve of Seb’s ass.

Seb digs the fingers of one hand into the muscle of Mackie’s bicep and buries his face in the curve of his own elbow, propped against the back of the couch.

Anthony’s mouth presses against Seb’s skin, his voice vibrating through Seb’s ribs. “Yes, baby, so sweet for me. Want me to show you off? Let everybody see how good you are for me? Show them how much you want it, what a greedy boy you are?”

Seb’s whole body goes hot. It’s just talk, it’s only the two of them, Mackie’d never really _do_ any of what he’s saying, but Seb’s dick doesn’t know that. And it _likes_ it. Seb shifts his hips and his cock slides slippery against Anthony’s belly.

Anthony slaps his ass, hard enough to make Seb yelp with surprise, then kneads and caresses, chasing the hurt away, and Seb groans, arching back for more. “Like I said,” he chuckles. “Greedy.”

He grasps the globes of Seb’s ass in his big hands and spreads him open. His voice comes out on a growl. “Show us that greedy hole, Sebastian.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seb whines.

Mackie smacks him again, on the other cheek, spreads his ass wide, taps closer and closer to Seb’s hole with his index fingers. Seb is humiliatingly aware of every movement of that little muscle, clenching and releasing, and he _wants_.

“Yeah, baby, there it is. Look how pretty you are Sebastian, all bent over with that little hole spread open, just waiting to get filled up.”

“ _Please_ , Anthony,” Seb begs, though for what, he’s not quite sure. He’s a confused mess of arousal and subspace and desperation.

“What do you need, baby? You need my fingers?” Mackie’s voice is sweet, teasing.

“ _Yes_ , fuck, please…”

Anthony reaches up and presses an index finger against Seb’s mouth. “Get it wet, baby.”

Seb takes it like it’s Anthony’s dick, swirls his tongue around the tip, sucks it deep.

“Such a greedy boy,” Mackie murmurs, swatting Seb’s ass with his free hand. He pulls his finger from Seb’s mouth and spreads Seb’s ass again, taps his spit-slick finger against Seb’s hole. Seb chokes on a sob.

Mackie’s finger presses and swirls, taps and caresses, and Seb _wants_ it. His hips shift and writhe, chasing Anthony’s touch. He can feel through the fabric of Anthony’s jeans how hard he is, pressed up against Seb’s thighs.

Mackie swats him again. “Be still, baby. Be good for me and you’ll get what you want.”

“ _Please_ , I’ll be good, I’ll be good, just… _please_ …” Seb moans.

Anthony’s hands disappear and Seb feels a moment of panic that he hasn’t been good, hasn’t done what Mackie wanted, vaguely registers the sound of a cap being flipped open, and then Mackie’s hands are on him again, his fingers slick with lube now, and instead of just teasing, the tip of his index finger is slipping inside, and Seb’s mouth goes slack, breath hitching in his chest.

“There’s my good baby,” Mackie says, turning his head and sinking his teeth into Seb’s flank. He bites and sucks, almost certainly leaving a mark, but it’s somewhere the makeup crew will never see it, and it sends a little thrill through Seb.

“Now,” Mackie says, lips against Seb’s skin, “Show everybody how well you take it.” And he sinks his finger in to the second knuckle.

“ _Yes_ , fuck!” Seb cries, thighs trembling with the effort of holding still when all he wants is to thrust back against Mackie’s finger.

“Look at that, baby,” Mackie croons. “Look how sweet your little hole is, taking my finger so well. You want more?”

Seb nods frantically, “Please, Anthony, please…”

Mackie presses his middle finger in beside the first, fingers so slick and Seb so eager that they slip in easily. “So polite, Sebastian. Such a good boy. You can take more for me, can’t you, baby?”

The praise makes his head spin. Seb would take anything Anthony offered at this point, but all he can do is whine _please_.

Anthony slides two fingers of his other hand into Seb’s ass and spreads him wide, exposing him to anyone who might be watching, and the thought that it could be Chris, Hayley, RDJ, _Redford_ , has Seb on the brink of orgasm again.

“There you go, baby, four fingers in your ass and you just love it, huh?”

Seb had no idea how hard he would get off on Anthony Mackie talking dirty and fingering him over his lap, but here he is, and he's starting to think he might not ever be able to get off another way again.

Anthony's fingers thrust in and out, slippery and warm, and Seb’s as hard as he was the first time Anthony put him on his knees.

“I said you were a greedy boy, and I was right, huh? C’mon, Seb, show us how much you love it.” Mackie slides his fingers deep and twists them, ghosting over the spot that makes Seb writhe, and Seb thrusts helplessly against Anthony’s abdomen.

But it’s not… there’s… it’s just…

Seb shifts frantically in Mackie’s arms until he can get his face against Mackie’s neck, mouth on Mackie’s skin, the smell, the taste of him filling Seb’s senses, the feel of Anthony’s arms around him, pinning Seb against him, his fingers in Seb’s ass, sending bolt after bolt of pleasure through him.

“That’s it, baby,” Mackie murmurs. “So good for me, so pretty and sweet…”

Seb thinks, _Oh_.

He comes so hard his vision whites out.

He blinks back into awareness with Mackie’s thumbs drawing circles on his lower back. He shifts his weight back on his knees, nose wrinkling a little at the sticky mess smeared across both their chests, and Mackie lets his hands slide with the motion until they rest on Seb’s hips.

“Feelin’ okay, baby?” Mackie asks. Seb nods, loopy, wondering if it’s going to feel this good every time. He stares stupidly at Anthony for a moment and doesn’t know who starts to smile first but then they’re just grinning idiotically at each other and then they’re laughing and then Mackie’s darting in to kiss Seb on the corner of the mouth.

“Cuddling?” Mackie asks, patting Seb on the hip. Seb nods again, still feeling spacey, but there’s something…

Mackie starts to stand, and it hits him. Seb puts his hand out to catch Anthony’s arm as he rises.

“But you didn’t…” He tilts his head at Mackie’s groin, cock still obviously hard behind his zipper.

Mackie smiles, soft, touches Seb’s chin. “We can worry about that later. I’m good right now. You good?” Anthony’s eyes are clear and warm, his expression open, and Seb is good. Really, _really_ good.

“Good,” Mackie nods. “You grab the water, I’ll get the M&Ms and a washcloth. You made a mess, Sebastian!”

Seb flushes and rocks back on his heels. Looks like humiliation gets a big ol’ checkmark, then. Time to find the next item on the list…


End file.
